The objective of this project is to develop, implement and evaluate an interdisciplinary undergraduate and graduate curriculum in cancer education. This objective will be accomplished in part through the development of independent study materials including: self instructional packages, patient management problems and computer-managed instruction. Our current and past experience in these areas will allow us to move rapidly in this effort. The need for an independent study approach included within the regular curriculum is apparent. Heretofore, however, the problems have been: (a) coordinating the vast amount of instructional information required by such a method and (b) providing the required amount of faculty time for individual learning. These problems have precluded the adoption of this approach for other than a very small number of students studying under relatively high faculty-student ratio. Utilizing present day independent study technology, however, it is felt that these problems can be overcome. By developing independent study materials and patient management problems, this study proposes to demonstrate that instruciional material can be prepared, collected and stored, and disseminated in a manner which would permit the wide-scale adoption of independent study methods in cancer education.